Those Nights
by Areale Fox
Summary: This is a GhiraLink that entails Link's capture and Ghirahim's quest to revive his beloved master. Things go awry for him and a bond develops between the captor and the captive like no other. There is MxM and lemon, don't like don't read.


I wanted to be your everything; however, I wanted you to be nothing. It has gone on like this for a bit now. I make futile attempts to desecrate your confidence and fervor for that silly incompetent Goddess of yours, and you spit in my face metaphorically by keeping silent and stoic throughout my atrocious treatment during the commonplace mood swings I have. Our days spent together differ quite a bit from when we began but the nights I devote to watching you sleep in ignorance are all the same as they begun. Hot angry tears cascade down my supple, perfect cheeks while I make mental accusations about you in the still of this quiet night. Don't you understand how torn you make me? Does it disturb you to know that the only reason you are alive in this situation is because of my infatuation with you? Do you really mourn your people's predicament without any self-preservation? How come you don't give in already?

…Do you ever return my desires…**Link**?

When I captured you I didn't intend to be losing this much sleep over your very presence. Every night is spent like this. I always invade your space, taunt you, berate you with questions, attempt sweet affections that turn into hideous and painful musings for you, then you settle into a position that should help regain your stamina for the next day and fall asleep with me there to watch. Eventually, I cradle your fragile exterior against my taut and well defined chest musculature and try to ease into a sleep that any demon lord would need after days as long as these. To my satisfaction you cuddle gently against me in your unconscious state, which makes it impossible to sink further into my insomnia. Then I sleep.

It was mere days ago that I sent my hordes of demons to invade the temples and look for the cursed Goddess, yet in my impatience, or eagerness in my opinion, I set out as well looking for the springs in which she would be gathering old memories. On a completely different note, the surface that I was traversing during the ordeal of reviving my master was rather breathtaking with its natural light, foliage, and deep seas. Within the demon realm we would never see such attractions. I rather liked the appearance and weather here. The montage of color was so bright in this place, and the smell was incredibly full of…well…everything! It's almost overwhelming as I make my way to the Skyview Temple where her Grace's, if you could call her that, presence can be sensed vaguely. With time and careful effort I make my way inside and teleport aimlessly leaving diamond-shaped nothings in my wake all the while searching for the young girl. I come across a door with a rather large and strange looking keyhole that I would normally just teleport through, but there is some sort of magical force preventing such an action on the other side. This would be when my deductive skills tell me the Goddess lies mere feet from me just inside this door. Mulling over how to get in, feeling anger rise in my chest at the defensive Sheikah that is escorting her, and pacing about the room I shout out random curses here and there. How can I be duped by a race that cannot possibly have magic as advanced as myself? This irritation is a thorn in my side that must be dealt with to bring our dearly beloved Demise back among the living. Truthfully I feel like a shell of a demon in his absence at times. I become encumbered with thought and lose myself while I trace my gloved fingertips over intricate carvings in this ornamental door.

Suddenly, there is a new existence in this temple. Whatever this being is must be asking to feel my wrath as I stew on the soon-to-be loss of the Goddess. In preparation, and honestly curiosity, for my new foe I hide myself among the air itself with complicated magic just before the other door to this room opens itself. Then **he** walks in.

Chapter 1

What greeted my criticizing stare as I cautiously watched the entrance of this room was a mere boy. A child. What in Hylia's name would someone so delicate be doing inside of a temple filled with demons? How did he even manage survival in the company of my army and darkness wreaking havoc in here? Aside from my surprise at his stature and human appearance, I suppose I could further describe this young one's appearance as distraught, ragged, and honorably determined for whatever reason. No matter. He's rather short for his age, with moderate length dark blond hair, long pointed ears, and garbed in green with hints of chainmail here and there. Upon further inspection of his sweat drenched face I see deep, soulful blue eyes that possess wrinkles seemingly due to stress just beneath them.

Answer me this, what exactly has someone of your age to worry about so hard?

He warily enters the room and reaches its center, looking around in uneasiness. I bring myself a little closer while still invisible to his untrained eyes and simply look him over just a little longer. He's wearing the most awkward hat to match the rest of his uniform, if I'm perceiving this correctly, light brown pants, and leather boots and gauntlets. I also happen upon some gear which consists of a sword, shield, and pouches on his side. This is interesting. Who is this boy? I can't help myself as my inquisitiveness gets the best of me and I make myself visible. I reappear far enough away to not be hurt on the off chance that this creature has some inert power that I'm unaware of, but close enough to be seen clearly and startle the boy. He jumps back from me and draws his weapon with haste; I laugh flamboyantly.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." I spat at his oblivious nature. Did he not know who he was dealing with? Maybe not, so I decided to introduce myself cordially, "I suppose I'm being uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the demon lord that rules over this world you would call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim." Pondering for a moment in his silence I decide to go on, "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." With that I flashed him a brilliant smile and further examined him only to find another furrow in his brow while he shot me a wicked glare. This child then, against his better judgment, lunged towards me with his weapon. What a mistake. I grabbed the blade between two fingertips and started, "Awfully forward aren't we? I didn't even catch your name." And that's when it hit me. The blade trapped in my vice-like grip was the sword of the chosen hero. In a swift move I wrenched the blade of evil's bane from his puny grasp and studied it and its potential; something was amiss. This blade was not powerful enough to render someone like Demise defenseless! Maybe somehow it had lost its power over the ages? This also means this boy came from the sky. So he was the one who was almost ripped to pieces by the storm I rendered to capture the Goddess.

Taking a new attentiveness I tried my hand at more conversation with the sky child, "Where did you acquire such a sword, **Hero of the Goddess**?" I paused receiving no reply, typical, "So talkative I see… How rude to not even introduce yourself to such a formidable and fabulous opponent as myself! What is it sky child? Remlit got your tongue?" His whole being is tense, and with ears like those I know he can hear me. Why does this child refuse to speak to me? I'm almost sure he has no knowledge of my plans either, so why would this boy attack someone of my caliber without even knowing who I am? Is this just a blind faith he has to serve his Goddess and save that **girl**? Disgusting. Moments pass and my anger comes to a simmer again as I consider my failure to capture the girl thus far. "Well, I see you are a hero of few words, so let's get started shall we? I'll give you a fair fight and even promise not to murder you!" I bellow as I cast the Goddess's blade to the side and laugh hysterically at the hurried scene of the boy running after his weapon.

When my hero is reequipped I teleport just behind him to test his speed and diligence; he's obviously no match for me at all. It takes him several seconds to respond and he frightens very easily slashing his sword about in the most predictable patterns. Each time I grab the blade and force it back to him. After several minutes of this I grow bored with this battle and try to make things more stimulating for both of us. "You'll never land a blow if you telegraph your attacks like that!" I remark with confidence unmatched. I guess the sky child took my advice; He began swinging his sword around wildly without any forethought and actually landed a few blows. Not wanting to ruin my marvelous form I heal myself immediately with each slash and decide it's time to switch things up. Using my magic to reappear across the room I also form 4 daggers and send them one by one his way. To my surprise he blocks them! It would seem his shield is taking damage when I see little nicks out of the wood here and there. Teleporting with a quickness into a range that could be described as too close for comfort I grab the arms of my hero and jerk then roughly behind his back. Leaning over his shoulder and inspecting his gear and damage more closely I speak gently into his ear, "If you are becoming as worn down as this shield that can barely be used for child's play then I pity what might happen to you soon, Hero." A trademark giggle of mine smoothly enters his ears and he struggles more and more against my firm hold.

Being careful to guard myself in the process in one motion I let go of the boy's arms and teleport to a safe distance. His seems a bit mentally jarred by the closeness I was just giving him, he should feel lucky! I could have easily killed him in that position, or any position given my great power and his not-yet-unlocked potential. This time I summon daggers and cast them in his direction and he misses half of them. Cuts begin to bleed lightly on his forearm and lower thigh. He winces as they tear the flesh and lets out a barely audible cry of hurt. Now he's even more of an enigma, surely those vocal cords work. So again, why does he reject the idea of simply talking to me? This is still of no consequence as we mindlessly continue our little scuffle, he manages to hit me a few more times before I summon my sword to give him a new test of strength.

"Let's see how you manage this." I smile radiantly at him meeting nothing but a scowl. I become frustrated at this face full of contempt that he never ceases to be giving me, so locking blades with him I query, "What have I done to you, Sky Child?" then continue to rain cold steel upon him. Several cuts, bruises, and shouts later I knock him back with an impenetrable force. His weak body crashes into the stone temple walls with a sickening thud. I walk slowly over to him watching as he tries to shake the impact off; that won't work. His eyes barely open to meet mine when I lean down over him and I say, "Well, you've met an unfortunate fate haven't you? Had you just given me some jovial conversation none of this would have had to happen. Instead" I pace about for a moment stealing away his sword in his moment of fault, "you had the nerve to challenge a powerful demon lord. What madness manifested itself in that thick head of yours boy?" Then I take away his last defense, that silly shield. He's feeling pretty vulnerable now but hasn't the stamina to stand any longer. I look over his pitiful figure. He's worn out, slashed up, and has a defeated air about him. I lose track of time as I stand there just looking at him. It's not every day that a human can put up such a fight, and such a young one at that. His efforts were admirable. I sit down next to him observing the rise and fall of his battered chest and place my hand on his forehead to brush the extremely dirty hair out of his face. He brought his hands up to slap me away from his face even in his weak state. "I grow tired of you taking advantage of my kindness!" I shout and smack his temple with the hilt of my sword.

He's now out like a light. Placing my fingertips on his cheeks, pinching and pulling on them a little to make sure he's deeply unconscious I find no response to my actions. He has such a serene look on his face now even if he's still leaking blood and covered in filth. Oh how I hate being dirty. In spite of this, I lean down and scoop the fallen up into my arms carefully. The presence of the Goddess has long since been gone; however, that's the furthest thing on my mind right now as I'm captivated with this absolutely puzzling child. Teleporting from this rancid location I decide to take him and his things as my spoils of war. I have captured a hostage that no one wants, nonetheless a hostage.

Chapter 2

I couldn't tell you how long he was unconscious. I feel like I should've bored holes into him by now as long as I've been sitting, waiting, and watching for even the smallest stir. I had tried milling around the moderately sized room I was keeping this sky child locked away in to keep myself busy. I've done every task as important as ordering my troops to their next destination and as trivial as reading over old texts and prophecies that include the Goddess while waiting. With irritation and impatience in my step, I pace around speaking softly to the unknowing boy, "With such great mercy from me you would think you would at least show the courtesy of waking up to thank me, boy." During his deep sleep I now decide to go through his things and find a few silly items; however, one in particular catches my interest. I find an envelope with no address with a letter inside. Literature is normally an easy way to gain knowledge about whatever you are researching. Skimming through it I come to a line that reads: 

"**Rise and shine, Link!" **

So, this name you've been hiding is none other than Link? Well that's a rather shabby name. It's nothing fancy and regal like **Ghirahim**. I'm starting to entertain my more imaginative side and considering trying to wake him up again. Straddling him I set myself on top of Link with my knees sinking into the bed on either side of his abdomen. I'm leaning over the soft face of my hero now with my luxurious white hair spilling gracefully down onto him. My speech is low and hardly above a whisper, "Link…Wake up, Hero of the Goddess…Link." My pale nose meets supple pink cheeks as I drag it across his nose and take in the scent of his hair and neck. I truly expected him to rise from the dead with the newfound knowledge of his name. I figured it would be like a magic of some sort. I was sadly mistaken and thus, sat up folding my arms and pouted. I release a sigh and dent my brow to indicate my irritation with this boy's blacked out form. That's when my luck changes. As soon as I look away from him and complain inwardly he stirs and I hear a yawn.

Link's eyes are fluttering open right now and I panic a bit realizing I'm still sitting on top of him. Why I become flustered I'm not sure, but I do. I don't want my captive to get the wrong impression of his new owner. Besides if he panics he's so delicate he might not stay conscious and then I'd be back at square one. Good enough excuse to satisfy myself for now and give more analysis later. Even with me across the room when his eyes open he still seems to be distraught and overwhelmed at the sight of new surroundings. This room had more than just necessities. I was sure to leave the hero in a comforting environment as I wouldn't want him depressed and hurting himself or anything that might come of anxiety. I decided to include a soft bed, bookshelf of miscellaneous literature, table and chair, and even a window that oversees a courtyard outside our rather vast headquarters. All of this was the first thing coming into Link's view as he hurriedly sat up in bed and stumbled around looking for his weapons and gear. His attention is soon drawn to me. He freezes.

With one hand near my face and the other relaxed on my thigh I remove the hair from my face and speak in a ginger tone, "Link, glad to see you're finally awake! It certainly took you long enough…Now as you might have guessed after our little fight I decided you might be dangerous in the distant future, so I took you as my hostage of the Goddess. Don't worry yourself though," I make a waving gesture with my hand, "You'll be kept in the greatest of comfort since your perseverance intrigues me so much. You'll even get daily visits from me! Delightful isn't it?" A grimace creeps across his face and brings a touch of darkness to Link's whole demeanor. This is disconcerting. "Alright, so I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot, but I believe we could really benefit from one another if you would just talk to me and answer a few questions. Do you speak at all? I grow more and more perplexed at the fact that your face says so much but that mouth of yours just stays sealed!" After that remark he did answer me, not verbally of course but a shake of his head was given. This was progress I suppose.

Marveling at this fact I further inquire, "A sky child that doesn't speak…Hm…Is this by choice?" Link sighs in subtle exasperation; I'll bet he's been asked this before. Again, he shakes his head to give me a negative. I teleport to sit on the bed and yank his wrist making him sit beside me. After a small yelp escaping his throat he shuffles away from me only to earn a glare from me. "I'm not here to hurt you, give you the best comfort of my ability, and am spending quality time with you, and this is the thanks I get? Act in a manner of showing me more gratitude, boy!" I then lose myself in the moment and slap him hard across the face. Link shakes it off and slides back close to me wearing that same scowl from before. At least he's feigning slight affection. That is certainly good enough for me. In a moment of spontaneity I ask the child another question, "Sky child, since you don't speak I feel like I can confide in you. Would you like to hear my ambitions?" With apathy he shrugs.

Taking this as an opportunity I spend quite some time explaining the delicate plans I'd laid to revive Demise, capture the Goddess, and be by his side when we take over the surface. At this he stiffened and moved away from me. Pushing Link rather violently against the wall I lean back onto his chest comfortably telling him of more intimate feelings. Maybe if I show him my more emotional side I could gain some sympathy and requited feelings from him. I express my worry of failure, the opposition of the Sheikah, and the bitter despair that has taken over my being since my master was gone. After listening to my ramblings he nods here and there while softening his former stiff posture. I lean back and look him in the eye, those deep blue charming eyes, and finish my monologue with, "And this is where my stress comes from. You're a hero, so I would think you'd understand. So many depend on you, even you depend on yourself. Yet I keep seeing my goals slipping further and further from me. I just don't know what they are planning. It seems like we chase this girl down only to have her guard take her away time and time again. Given, in the Skyview temple I was just a bit distracted with a certain blond sky child," I nudge him to emphasize my point, "I'm still sure we will succeed…I'm just a bit flustered. Thank you for listening Link! I guess you being a mute makes you an amazing listener!"

Feeling refreshed after the long one-sided conversation and pleased at his lack of struggle I decide it's time for a bath and some evil scheming. "Sorry to leave you by yourself; however, I'm a busy lord you see. I'll return after a few musings of my own. Make yourself as at home as you can and don't bother trying to escape, you are enchanted and can't break the door or window in this room. I'd prefer you'd clean up before I see you again. Would you like a bath?" He shakes his head in resistance to my, again, very generous offer. "Suit yourself. You can either take one on your own today or be forcibly made clean tomorrow." I wink at him and he quickly nods at me to imply he had changed his mind I'm guessing. "Good choice, I'll have servants prepare that for us then." He gulped and a tint of pink graced his features that I hadn't seen before. He seemed a bit nervous. Regardless I sent for servants to run a hot fragrant bath big enough for two and required no interruptions during this period. Shackling Link's hands with magic we make our way to my personal washroom.

Approaching the edge of the bath I snap my fingers and my pristine white jumpsuit, gloves, and boots disappear from my form. Lowering myself down into the hot water I can feel my tense muscles loosen and I become quickly relaxed. Soon I remember I'm awaiting company and look up to see the boy still fully clothed eyeing the water cautiously and blushing like mad. After contemplating for a moment I call out, "You aren't getting any cleaner standing there, Sky Child! Or wait, are you embarrassed to get undressed in front of someone?" he looks down to the tile floor, "Seriously? I won't even look. Just discard those rags and get in here." I swear the modesty of some people is almost laughable. I hear shuffling and the clink of chain mail hitting the ground and soon after the water is disturbed.

Unable to resist I glance behind me and see Link sliding into the bath nearby in the nude. His shape is really something to be admired. The figure he has is thin and lithe but well-toned, much like my own even if I am much taller and more defined. He startles a bit at my broken promise and slips into the water quickly making a small splash. I chuckle to him and spend a few moments just taking in the steam and relief of this environment. I grin and tell him, "I think you've made a grand choice in coming with me, the scenery is much better now." Placing myself next to him I look into his eyes and am again captivated for a few moments, though his expression is blank as he looks up at me. In one swift movement all that can be heard is the splash of water, and unexpectedly a strong grip is being help on my throat. Tracing these hands back to their owner it would seem Link has gotten brave and thinks that choking his captor is a good idea. To think I was just mentally complimenting this courageous piece of trash. **My wrath is boundless**.

Chapter 3

Calmly I raise one of my hands and place it on my hero's wrist. A sickening _crack_ fills the tiled room and echoes along with a stifled cry that sneaks past the boy's pained lips. His hands drop from my neck and the right one falls limp beside him. Glistening wet I stand and grab this sky child by a handful of hair on his head and drag him behind me onto the slippery tile floor. I tossed him like a rag doll only for him to realize his mistake in judgment and attempt to scurry away from me. A black blade materializes into my right hand and I effortlessly make a diagonal slice through the flesh of my adversary. Blood spills from the injury immediately and trickles down from his back to the floor and he stops moving away. Teleporting to his lower back I sit just on the edge of the appalling wound I created and pin him down with my knees of either side of him; he's still facing the floor and is lying flat.

I lean down right next to those long traitorous ears and remark with anger rampant in my low growl, "Again, Link you try to take advantage of the endless kindness I've shown you. You will not escape me." A loud _clank_ reverberates off of the walls as my sword is shoved through the already broken wrist of my hero, and oh how he screams. This brings a smirk to my face and a wild look flashes across my dark eyes. Removing the blade with a disgusting _squelch_ sound he continues to bleed all over my floor and blood is slung to the nearest wall when a rip the sword back to my side. Holding it carefully I look for my next target; a bloodlust has been awakened in me that needs satisfaction. The left shoulder seems like a good choice as I rain down several small cuts about 4 inches long and just deep enough to be excruciating. Looking at my handiwork I see a crosshatch effect coming into play on that shoulder. He's been squirming from the start and the music to my ears are his sighs, gasps, and muffled shrieks. Laying my blade out of his reach, even though he's probably too disoriented to wield it at the moment, I start from his shoulder and trace every injury with my fingertips until I reach the large slash covering his back. For this one he quivers as I run my entire hand over its length.

Snickering to myself I crane my neck down to reach his ears again and sternly command, "Turn over and lay flat." Before my warmth leaves his neck I bite down sinking my teeth into the flesh of his earlobe and quickly release. This brings him a stinging pain to remind him of me when I remove my naked form from his back. The sight of my hero lying on his back upon the tile floor coated in blood and water is appetizing. Taking up my sword again I slice several patterns into his flesh until I grow tired of his blood shed. Lacerations leak all over the Goddess's chosen one while I stand back and admire his pain stricken face. Placing myself back on top of his hips I again trace his open wounds with my hand. Fingertips are ghosting over him while his breath hitches uncomfortably in his weak throat. Laughing to myself I run my bare chest against his own and begin administering bites and hard kisses all over his neck. Grabbing his arm I scratch at his flesh a bit more with my own nails. Swelling red marks appear in the wake of my fingers.

Wanting to prove my point a bit more I contemplate what to make my hostage do next to apologize in the utmost of manners. Removing myself from him again I teleport across the washroom and look down on him with fresh scorn in mind. He's nothing but a wounded heap on my floor with eyes screwed shut at this point. His breath is labored as he writhes in pain. "Stand up," I aggressively bark challenging him. It takes effort for him even to breathe at this point, so I wonder what made me think the boy would be able to follow my orders. Nonetheless I decided I'd give him one more try. "Sky child, I am asking you nicely to rise from your current pathetic stance." His broken hand moves slightly and he seems to be trying to meet my requests. Too slowly for my taste he props up on the hand that's still intact, so I speed things along. Reappearing near him I grab him by the neck and lift him to his feet by force.

Letting go of him near the wall I hope he'll be able to stand on his own to receive the remainder of his punishment. It doesn't seem like that will be the case because as soon as I let go of Link he merely crumples to the floor. Lifting him again I snap my fingers to produce shackles around his forearms, considering the one broken wrist, to hold him up against the wall. This is quiet effective. I pace around him and grab his chin in fury and spit venomously at him, "Do you have any idea how that made me feel when you lashed out at me like that? How you feel physically now still pales in comparison to my damaged feelings, Link. I confided in you, and spent time with you. I should hope you could enjoy that and not try to hurt someone as generous as myself again." I start with a hard punch right to his jaw. After that I throw several blows of equal caliber to his upper body. A few ribs are cracked judging by the occasional _crunch_ I hear from beneath my bloody knuckles. Dark bruises are already starting to taint the lovely skin of my hero. I feel avenged. His broken, naked, gory figure is finally enough to satiate my thirst for bloodshed and change my mood.

I snap my fingers again and the shackles as well as my sword disappear into a sea of diamonds. Falling from his place on the wall I catch him nimbly in my arm, though my other hand is still free. With my other hand I pull his face up to mine carefully and whisper, "Hopefully you've learned your lesson. Next time you may not be so fortunate…let's get you cleaned up like I had originally intended." I brush my lips over his face and neck before lowering him to the floor face down. Speaking specific healing spells for the broken bones I start with those; I remedy his wrist and ribs. Now I'm tracing every individual cut with my right index finger as it glows with more restorative magic. I flip him over with care before doing the same for his back, and the worst of them is fixed with my palm. There are scars present on every inch of his body now; however, he is no longer broken. Traces of blood, sweat, and soiled water are still clinging to his renewed skin as he fully opens his eyes and stares into mine. All that's left of my royal beating is a handful of purple bruises and scar tissue. He shakes it all off and looks himself over, and gasps realizing he feels fine and is no longer losing his very life force.

"I spared you. Don't let it happen again. Now please, you are much filthier than before, let me bathe you!" I smile again sitting back down into the fragrant water. I would've expected it to be tinged red if there wasn't such a large quantity of the bath water. Looking over the scenery of this room now you'd never think it was white when we walked in. It's such a shame. Link treads carefully and sits down beside me eyeing me with caution after that incident. "I won't hurt you now, and I'm a demon of my word. Rest easy for now, and relax," I breathe as I lean back and start to scrub my transgressor's blood from myself. He follows my lead while still trembling a bit and removes the blood and dirt from his beautiful skin. I eventually stop washing myself and just observe his movements, actions, breathing, and every other detail about him that I can perceive. After moments pass I shuffle over to him in the water and begin working my hands through his matted hair. We spend a long time like this. I did my best to make sure he was clean enough to suit my fancy. Before exiting the now grimy water I kissed him softly on the cheek and held him in an embrace. He stayed stiff and didn't give me any returned affections to gloat about, but I didn't mind. Maybe he was playing hard to get. If that's the case I would be patient and break him down little by little.

Nearing the door I beckoned for Link. He came to me and I began to dry him off with a towel as if he were a child. Handing it to him he finished the job himself and wrapped it around his waist while I dried myself accordingly. Taking him into my arms I carried him to his room. Mind you with my teleportation it didn't take much effort but it was still an act of kindness on my part. I laid him down onto the bed before us and knelt beside him sighing contentedly. "Is there anything you need?" I asked. His fatigued eyes bore into mine before he shook his head. "Well, I'll at least bring you sustenance and some water. You have been too busy sleeping to replenish yourself, Hero. I'll also have your clothes cleaned, until then I'm not sure what to give you honestly, could you be patient?" He nodded and I teleported out of the room. Returning I brought with me a pitcher of water, a glass, and some of those peculiar fruits from the trees found in the Faron woods. Setting everything onto the table I looked over my shoulder at Link and he smiled a sad smile up at me. With that I disappeared to take care of other matters that required a demon lord's attention, right after donning a new jumpsuit, gloves, and boots. A naked ruler would be taken none too seriously.

Chapter 4

After I had just given specific orders to one of my underlings to clean Link's and my clothes, I decided that I would investigate our progress with finding her grace. What I found out was most displeasing. She has eluded us again at the earth temple in Eldin. Surely we would be able to cut her off at the Lanayru desert, so I tried to calm my fury with the minions. Clearing my head I roamed about the dismal halls of my classily adorned estate. Everything was made to my specifications and for my sole comfort on the surface; however, I was restless tonight. The courtyard was just a teleport away. I contemplated in the moonlight for hours exactly what had happened between myself and the boy today. Had I been too harsh on him? Would I be able to break his spirit and show him that he should feel helpless in this situation instead of fight me constantly? Somehow I don't like the sound of that. Maybe I would just enjoy a little bit of mutual pleasure in one another's company. I just don't understand. What does he see in this girl, and why sacrifice himself for her purposes? Mindless, unfortunate, and ill-fated are the only things that come to me when I ponder his blind faith. Maybe he is to his Goddess, as I am to my Master.

Staring up into the sky my pristine white hair reflects in the starlight. I can only imagine the tranquility of this image that I'm a part of in this midnight hour. Very rarely do I have time to myself like this to meditate and consider things, but they are an important part of keeping up one's countenance. So many are under me and awaiting my orders at all times, and my confidence is key. If for a moment I falter then so will they and there will be chaos among a great demon army. That just wouldn't do now would it? I gaze at the stars wondering if my hero might be doing the same all of the sudden. This seems so cliché, but I don't mind. At least he doesn't have the knowledge of how fondly I think of him when he isn't struggling against me. Chuckling to myself I think, well even if he is struggling against me that might be quite a fond thought. Recalling the scene of our battle of the bath with nothing but our sweat to cover us made me grin a bit. I shake my head and sigh. I'll just pay the sky child a visit since I own him. I obviously won't be able to remove him from my considerations at the moment.

In an instant I'm in his room of containment. Creeping quietly near the bed I get down on my knees and ask barely above a whisper, "Link, are you asleep?" With his sensitive ears if he is awake then he will respond. Lifting the hair out of his face I look over his peaceful face and determine he's out cold again. His breathing is heavy with sleep and he has no idea of my presence. I spend several minutes just stroking his face with the back of my hand, and eventually look over the rest of him. His chiseled chest and belly are exposed, though a blanket covers everything from his waist down as he lies on his back. I get a little braver and sit on the edge of the bed beside his sleeping form. With a snap of my fingers I remove my gloves and run my soft hands over his chest, sides, and stomach. His figure is so hardened and appealing to the eye, but you would never guess that when he's in uniform. Stirring a bit he leans closer to me and places a hand on my thigh. He doesn't speak so much of what I assume about him comes from guessing after looking into those incredible blue eyes. I think he longs for the closeness of others, but because of the role he has to play in fate in this lifetime he hasn't the time to consider his own feelings and needs.

"Maybe if we had met in another lifetime," I breathe wistfully. Shifting to the side of his bed that is nearest a wall I lay down beside him, still stroking his firm skin. My eyes are taking in every little movement of his as I get closer, and closer. Sniffing Link's hair I drown in his scent before I lightly kiss his ear. At this he moves again, glancing at his face I see a light blush cover his cheeks. I'm willing to bet that no one ever gives him this kind of loving attention, and such a shame that it's his mortal enemy giving it to him now while he slumbers. I sigh a deep sigh of annoyance, "You are really distracting in all of your beauty, Hero." Draping my arm over him I lay my head down as well and rest temporarily. He feels the weight of my arm and moves closer to me and encourages the embrace that I put him in. Petting his hair with one hand and simply holding him with the other, I feel more at peace than I have since this mission to revive my Master begun.

How can caring for this child give me such feelings of purpose and harmony? While lost in the constant questioning of myself I don't realize his wakefulness. To my disbelief the hero puts his arms over me and hugs me in a tight squeeze, blinks sleepily a few times, makes gentle eye contact with me, and then falls right back into unconsciousness. I lay awake a while longer taking all of this in. I'm so happy that the sky child is returning the simplest of my affections, even if it is in a period of weakness for him. This coziness urges me to sleep as well. For a while my inner monologue quiets itself and allows me to rest with the boy against my chest. Sharing this tender moment could be significant somehow. Mulling it over, I fall into oblivion and dream of things unknown to me until the daylight breaks.

I awaken with a yawn and rub my eyes in the blinding sunlight washing over the unfamiliar room. After I reorient myself I realize I've slept the night away in the sky child's quarters. Fearfully I look over hoping he isn't awake, to my luck he isn't. Smiling at my good fortune I lean over and kiss Link's cheek before teleporting out of the room. Today I am on a mission that does not concern the Goddess; my underlings can take care of that. I'm a bit preoccupied with the wish of being able to communicate more fully with my favorite sky child. After lots of thought I came up with an alternative method of communication. Maybe he would not be too reluctant to do this for me. Stalking about the manor I look diligently for writing utensils and parchment of any sort. Finding fruit to my effort I return to Link's domain gallantly and politely wait for his notice.

Chapter 5

Opening his eyes slowly and with a confused look on his face my hero looks directly up at me questioningly. First, I hand him the clothes I had cleaned for him, then I hand him the charcoal and paper I went on a quest for this earlier morning. With the clothing I get a grateful look, and for the other I get a raised eyebrow and misperception in return. Giggling a little I decide to explain, "I finally thought about it sky child, and with the absence of speech and all there is quite the communication barrier. Being as brilliant as I am I finally came up with a solution! You can write to me via the paper. Mind you, this will take a bit of effort on your end, but this way we can have two-way conversation instead of long monologues from myself. Though you might miss them at times, I assure you this will prove to be more fulfilling." Grinning wildly I sit down on the bedside waiting for Link to try it out. Looking down at the paper hard he seems to be unable to think of anything to say to me then looks over at his attire sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll turn around while you get dressed if you'll try to answer a question of mine. I guess we should start simply. Tell me about your hometown, what was it like?" A few moments later I hear the rustling and shuffling of his dressing come to a halt and the scratching of the charcoal on the blank paper. Turning around I watch him scribble for a time and receive the note shortly after. I grimace. "I can't read this. What language is this anyway?" Sighing and making a disappointed face at me, Link turns away and looks out the window. I could only guess it was Hylian, which I was unable to read this dialect though I could speak it quite well. Determined to make progress today I speak to the dejected child, "Wait, there are other ways to communicate. Why don't you sketch me a few pictures and I'll make guesses until I at least learn something? I'm really putting forth effort here. Be thankful for my interest in you, Link." Looking over his shoulder to me, then the paper he takes it up again.

"I realize you have eaten in my absence. Do you require more food yet?" I remark after looking the table over. Shaking his head Link rises from the bedside to show me what he's drawn; both of us are leaning against the table now. "So…what is this?" I contemplate looking at the sketch, "Ok, I see it. This is what I can assume a human school looks like. So back in the sky you were attending school?" Looking into his eyes, I guess. He nods back at me affirming my accusations. "Well, where did you live if you went to school in a place like this?" I asked with genuine curiosity. He smiled and pointed to the paper. "You lived inside the school? How odd. Wouldn't you get sick of the scenery if you spent so much time there?" Shrugging he gently shook his head. I'm guessing he was too nonchalant to be bored of any place really. "So other than myself do you have any enemies back home?" I snigger. Link's brow furrows and he gets an annoyed look about him as he continues drawing for a moment. Giving him ample time to finish the picture before I can ask more questions, I retrieve some food and set it on the table. Upon my return I see the image of a rather interesting fellow. He appears stocky and has fascinating hair, who would go into public looking like this? "So a guy that looks like this gives you trouble back home?" smirking I further examine the picture. Link nods with an irritable expression. "Funny, with hair like that I can guess how competent this guy is. He must be much bigger than you to present any problem. So…"

I think momentarily and summon a question of deep personal interest, "What's your relationship to the Goddess anyway? You did undertake a big task to save her. Is she like a fiancée?" He shakes his head. "Girlfriend?" He hesitates and shakes his head again; I can feel anger rising in my chest. "Just a friend?" Link nods without a pause this time. Narrowing my eyes I become leery, "Are you lying to me?" He gave me a questioning look in return and shook his head quickly. My face gained a rather dark demeanor as I leaned away from the table, and I swear I saw fear flash in Link's eyes. "Why do you care about **her** so much?" I queried with jealousy dripping from my words. Trying to still sound as gentlemanly as possible I quietly command, "Sit on your bed and remove your shirt. **Now**."

My hero does as I ask without a moment's delay; he probably remembers yesterday's endeavor and what happens when you defy a powerful demon lord. Smiling malevolently I materialize a dagger instead of my sword as I'm feeling lenient today. "I just want you **broken**, **hurt**, and **destroyed **so that I can lift you back up again." I snarl before reappearing on top of him again and slicing through the fragile flesh of his abdomen. Shutting his eyes and breathing heavily he doesn't move at all when I cut him today. I make eleven slow, painful, medium length slashes parallel to one another all the way down his side. He's starting to bleed onto the nice bed sheets I picked out for him now. My blade is still wedged into his side near the ribcage and I twist it a little and watch the agony contort his face further. My other hand creeps up to his throat to cut off his airway while I start on new gashes that line the outside of his right arm. His breathing becomes ragged and I drop my blade only to lick his wounds and taste the blood of the object of my affections. Eyes wild with fury I look down at him and bark, "Look at me while I do this Sky Child!" He opens his eyes as much as possible, obediently fixing them on mine as I tear the skin to ribbons near his collarbone. Bleeding profusely his eyes well up with a few silent tears, any normal person would be screaming by now. I don't deal with pain well so I take a minute to enjoy this face and tenacity of his. I'm almost envious.

I quickly tire of this behavior today, and instead feel somewhat stimulated by the bloody sight of my hero. Throwing a few punches to his upper body and one to his face I lay my body flush with his. "You know, I really do like you, Link." I coo while brushing my nose against his neck. Grabbing his wrists to assert my dominance I lean closer to his face and bite his bottom lip until it bleeds onto my tongue. "I'm done with you today. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow." Kissing each cheek, both sides of his neck, and the very middle of his chest I snap my fingers to stop his bleeding and heal him enough to live until our next meeting.

The rest of my day was spent roaming around a desert after changing my clothes. The Goddess had already left the temple in Eldin and was supposed to be near the gate of time which was buried in this arid land of sand and electrical beasts. Continuing my work I spoke to myself, "You know I thought I would like it when he didn't struggle against me; however, it felt almost bland. His submission is something I'll have to get used to I suppose. A-ha!" and then I spotted the Goddess and her guard. Heading for the gate of time apparently the guard had seen me as well. A magical barrier erected itself over the two while her Grace entered the gate. Using my most powerful magic I chased after them, I was sure it was time to capture the girl! To my misfortune the magic I used to interfere with the Sheikah's barrier was too strong. I had foiled my own plans and destroyed the entire gate! Screaming at the top of my lungs I released a potent wave of magic to express my exasperation. How could I have failed! They were finally in my grasp!

Unsure of what I should do I returned to headquarters to brood on my grave mistake and maybe converse with my Hero. Anything to cheer me up and get me back on task at this point was a necessity. I can't believe this transpired.

Chapter 6

In a flash of diamonds, I appeared distraught and defeated before my hero. Surprised at first but sensing my mood he sat on the edge of his bed and patted beside himself; I assumed he was inviting me to sit. Letting my body slump down onto the bed mere inches from Link I just looked into his eyes. Sadness was prevalent in my own. A deep sigh belonging to me fills the atmosphere as I'm not ready to even tell this boy of my failure today. It's just not in the nature of a demon lord to lose. Sulking I lean toward my company and gently lay my head on his shoulder. Looking down at my crippled form and hurt pride Link places his arms around me in comfort. I've never felt anything like this. The sympathy of others is normally not something I would enjoy indulging in, but this is different. Maybe my strong feelings for the sky child are what makes this so soothing; regardless I can honestly say I'm glad he is here with me.

Raising my arms to return his squeeze I see a flinch pass over his features, guilt pangs in my lower belly and I speak softly, "I won't hurt you right now. I apologize for earlier; you know how my frustration gets the best of me. Honestly, I was just a little…_jealous._" Shaking my head a little before I pull Link close to me, "That's not what I came here for though, Link. Today, I faltered in capturing her again." Grimacing I hug him a little tighter. Another dreary sigh escapes my lips and I go on, "They descended into another time altogether and I destroyed the gate while fighting with the Sheikah woman. I don't understand how I, demon lord Ghirahim, could be so thoughtless." Exasperated I toss myself into a little heap back to lie on the bed. My hands make their way to my face, and all I want to do is hide from my problems at this point. I rarely ever lose my confidence, and I justify this episode with the fact that it happens to everyone but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I am injured, and I feel nothing but despair until another set of hands removes the ones guarding my precious face. They are the sky child's clearly and he begins to stroke my cheeks with the backs of those hands. This goes on for several minutes as I wallow in my sorrow. Tugging on his sleeve and looking at the empty space next to me I beckon for him to lay down with me with the look in my eyes. Surely, I am a pitiful sight right now. He does so anyway, not minding how out of character I am.

I cuddle against his chest and speak again filling the silence, "I'm grateful for your consolation, Sky Child. I know it isn't your wish to be here but I'm very happy that you are." Running his hands through my hair lightly he nods in acknowledgement. Leaning up a little our eyes meet again and this time I get dangerously close to his face. He just continues to look at me. I can't resist it any longer. Barely closing the last bit of space between us our lips meet. Pushing a bit further I give him a firm kiss that seems to last forever, though I'm sure it's been merely a couple of seconds. Pulling back I look at him tenderly and he meets my gaze with one of surprise but that isn't too disturbed by my actions, thankfully. Gripping him tightly I demand another embrace.

Enjoying his presence and the contented sensation of just being close to someone I laid back down onto him. I didn't speak to him anymore that night. The silent night air was soon filled with sighs and quiet snores as I fell asleep in my hero's quarters. He didn't seem to mind as he held me all through the night and stroked my soft skin occasionally. Eventually the sun interrupted my sleep and I contemplated the night's events. I had kissed this boy and he hadn't rejected this deed. Maybe he understood the surface of my fond feelings for him, and just needed a little more of a push to grasp their depth as well. Retrieving fresh food and water for the sky child after carefully removing myself from his bed I returned to watch him wake and stir. Exchanging 'good mornings' in our own separate ways I gave the sky child a hug and kiss on his cheek before leaving him to search for traces of the Goddess alongside my troops. He enthusiastically waved goodbye to me before I teleported from his attendance as if to assure that my day would go well.

Days passed and went on like this. Some days I would come back to the manor so frustrated at our miniscule progress that I would take out my aggression on Link. Other days I would come back overwhelmed and conquered thinking I would never find her. Those were the nights I would bestow endless affections onto the sky child and enjoy the slight reciprocation I would receive. In this time I had learned a lot more about Link during the time I cared for him. Carefully measuring how he took beatings nowadays I could easily see that he was a slight masochist. To be honest no one could handle my harsh treatment, but when it was lightly administered his face would blush and breathe heavily at times and he would get a rouse out of it. Given time he has warmed up to my friendliness as well. There has been a time or two that he has even kissed me back, though I don't really push for that sort of action. I don't mind things too much the way they are. I could also tell that he missed his home in the sky. Sometimes I would come in later at night and the sky child would already be asleep and I'd find drawings that I could only assume were of his friends, family, and animals familiar only to him. His skills had improved since he began. I can only conclude that his time whenever I wasn't around must have been pretty lonely; however, we did spend a large proportion of our time together. Things were just becoming more cordial between us, and sometimes there even seemed to be a bit more chemistry.

Finally one day in my search for a way to get to the Goddess I found some positive news! There was a second gate of time, and I would find it. Immediately I headed for headquarters to share this with Link. He was really a great confidant. Before I made my way to his chambers I did a little research over some old texts and what I found was very disheartening even in light of such a great discovery. There were apparently some sacred flames that were required to open this gate and the chosen hero was meant to gather and make use of these. Had he known all along? Link knows how passionate I am about my master and listens so well, acting so concerned. Yet he hid this information from me! I yelled in a blind rage as I teleported into the room of my captive.

Smashing the glass pitcher that I refilled with water every day for the sky child I entered with a dark expression. Glass littered the floor and knowing something was amiss Link watched me cautiously without moving a muscle. He was very perceptive. Today something was very, very flawed **Link**.

Gritted my teeth I breathed, "How could you…"

Chapter 7

Lowering my pitch and volume I spoke with blind rage to the sky child, "Today, I found out something more interesting than any of our previous leads, Link. Firstly, I found a second gate of time-Not all is lost! Or rather, that was my first response." My next statement was spat venomously, "Then, low and behold, my only confidant has been withholding information from me. Our texts speak of sacred flames only to be gathered by the Sky Hero. Is there anything else you'd like to **tell me**, Link?" Viciously yelling his name I slapped the look of bewilderment off of his face. Now his eyes were filled with hurt, shock, and anguish. Even in my fury I felt a twinge of remorse fill my gut; however, the old teaching about sparing the rod and spoiling a child couldn't go unheard this time. Anyone who would lie to me when I give them such comfort is a fool and deserves retribution. You will pay, Hero. Taking his throat into my hands I lifted his entirety off of the floor until he was choking and gasping for air, laughing a little I said, "Maybe this is all because of you refusing to speak to me at all. Suppose this throat of yours is the real offender, I should break it to steer against any further betrayal, right?" Squeezing harder I toss him down onto the bed instead of snapping his neck.

He coughs painfully and grabs for his weak airways as if feeling for the damage I've bestowed. I'm leaning over the bed and begin ripping his clothes off piece by piece until Link is completely naked. Materializing my daggers I fling several of them into his flesh. The nasty _squelch _of them sinking into his arms and chest disgusts my ears. Blood cascades from the wounds and I begin to wonder with the look on his face as to if he really knew about any of this, or if he's such a good liar that I should just execute him on the spot. "Link, I'll give you the chance to redeem yourself, did you know of these sacred flames?" He gently shook his head. Materializing my sword I plunged it into his shoulder, and removed it slowly which earned me a cry of agony from the boy. Next I traced two deep cuts diagonal and perpendicular to one another across the sinuous chest. The sting contorted his face into an ugly expression as I hacked away at his exterior. This didn't quite please me like it did the first few times I had beaten the sky child senseless, but it still felt nice to relieve my irritation.

"Let's try another time, did you know about the second gate of time?" He again, implied that he didn't have an idea. Two stab wounds were made on his thighs, and I left my sword in his right one. Removing my gloves with the snap of my fingers I began fingering the holes and cuts I'd made. Making my point clear again, scraping his insides until I found the rib cage I grabbed one of the ribs of my Hero with only the tips of my fingers. He screwed his eyes shut and yelped loudly at that feeling. After I was satisfied with that laceration's bruising I slapped him hard across the face again letting my nails dig in this time and thus making small scratches across his cheek. He only looked at me. His blue eyes boring holes into my dark ones. Sighing to myself I stop for a moment to look him over. Within minutes I'd covered us both in his blood again. I'm quite the animal these days. Continuing and not letting my soft spot for the boy kick in, I throw punch after punch to his upper body.

One more time I decide to ask, "Did you know anything that could've helped me in this endeavor?" before he has a moment to answer me I ran him through with my sword, plunging it right into his gut. Shrieking at the pain I've caused he still shakes his head and tears fall from his cheeks now. His breathing is wavering and growing weak. Watching him for a few moments the rise and fall of his chest becomes much more minimal. Placing my lips on his fiercely I take a kiss for myself, and in spite of everything I've done to him just now he moves as much as he can to kiss me back. Feeling this I lean back and look at him again, and decide that I believe him though I'm still angry with the situation. With the cleanest of my digits I wipe his tears away and snap my fingers to heal the deeper wounds. My daggers and sword disappear as well as the gashes they should've left behind. The holes in his shoulders and thighs are gone, but leave a bloody pool in their wake. Kissing him ferociously again I grab for his perfect skin, though he's still a bit weak he raises his hands to touch my face as it's near his own. The scratches on his cheek still remain. I kiss them before I remove myself from Link's warm figure, then glance over the sight before me. I have a beautiful naked Skyloftian beneath me over a bloody set of sheets.

I had been holding out for a while, though I think it's time that I show the sky child what I am truly capable of and what I'd like to share with him. I leaned back down to nip at his lower lip gently before sucking on his bruised neck. I can feel his skin getting warmer and see a blush on his face when I keep moving down. Stopping on the prominent collar bone and around his chest I administer kisses and tender teasing bites to the Hero. He seems to become more flustered and begins to shift, gasp, and move towards me when I graze certain spots. Venturing lower I lick the skin from his belly button all the way back up his abs. My hands take residence on his thin hips while I keep ghosting my breath over the fevered skin of his belly. Now I run my hands over the sky child from shoulder to thigh a few times to calm him a bit, as I'd hate for this to truly overwhelm him. With the luck I've been having lately I wouldn't be surprised if he went unconscious or something equally disappointing.

I looked up to ask before resuming my mission, "Am I making you too uncomfortable yet?" He meets my grin with an uneasy look before he looks away from me and shakes his head. "Good." I smile deviously before turning my attention to the eager member beneath me. First using my hands I touch him carefully and watch his face go through looks I'd never seen before. First I see embarrassment, then I grab him a little harder and begin to pump his erection to a slow pace, and then a deeper blush covers his face while he closes his eyes. I'm beginning to like this more than I expected. He is now slick with precum and I am quickening my speed a bit while kissing his lower stomach and grabbing him firmly on the side with my other hand. He is panting and already bucking his hips into my grasp, though I'm not ready for his release yet. As soon as I stop and remove my hand from his member he looks down at me almost distraught. I get close to his ear and whisper, "We're not done yet, and I'm going to forewarn you this will be a bit painful at first but I promise you'll like it. Are you willing to try this with me? Give me everything?" Kissing his ear before I direct my attention to Link's face I await a reply. It looks like he is nervous and thinks carefully about his response, but in the end he nods and allows me to go on. I smile genuinely at him before giving him a luscious kiss and slipping my tongue into the wet cavern of his mouth.

Pulling away from his face all too quickly, I return to the excited flesh member before me and smirk sneakily before covering my fingertips in my own saliva. He would thank me for this if he knew how all this worked, however it seemed like the sky child was a virgin. No surprise there. Looking up once more I tell him, "This will be kind of strange at first though you should just try to relax." He nodded before I started to tease his hole. All the while I began to lick at his member. He shuddered at the new sensations, it was almost empowering knowing I was making the boy feel so many new things. His senses were flooded with different feelings. He had naturally loosened up enough for me to slip one of my fingers inside of him. Applying pressure one of my fingers began to stretch his entrance, and while I did this to ensure no discomfort I engulfed his manhood with my mouth. Softly licking and sucking at him I kept a steady pace with my fingers as well, soon as I was able to slip another into him. He was unable to keep all of the new sensations at bay for long and quickly climaxed into my mouth with no warning other than his ceaseless panting and erratic jolting which I would guess was caused by sheer pleasure. We hadn't gotten to the difficult part yet. Wiping my mouth after swallowing his essence I spoke softly again to my heavy-breathing hero, "Are you alright? Now this is where things will get a little painful, but I'm going to need you to trust me." After his quick nod I ran my hands over his glistening form. He had come very hard and was now beaded with sweat. This whole scene was pleasing to the eye. Kissing him once more I positioned myself to play with his hole a little longer in an effort to prepare things for what was to come.

Chapter 8

Thrusting in deeply with a quickened pace my fingers are still working at stretching out my hero. He's gasping hard as I abuse him. Filled with lust I run my tongue over his taut chest muscles and find small pink nipples between my teeth in no time. Obviously they are quite sensitive by the way he's writhing beneath me. Giving my naked Skyloftian a seductive gaze I watch as his blush deepens and he leans up toward me a little. He then reached up and grabbed the back of my head to pull me into a deep tongue filled kiss. Not wanting to part from him, for a while I exchanged saliva with the sky child. Finally I had to break our mouths' interaction for air and inhaling deeply I looked deep into those cerulean eyes that had captivated me from the moment we met. They seem to have a gleam about them that shows how full of life the young hero is. Realizing I had gotten lost in his stare I faltered no longer, and decided to return to the task at hand. Removing my fingers I decide to give him a bit more attention before attending to my own needs. Studying my lower abdomen for a second I noticed my own strained erection seeking the inside of the hero before me.

Removing myself from his immediate presence I lifted myself down near his manhood again. This time I grazed him for a split second then went even further down to the very place my hands had just been. Shoving my long wet tongue into the cavern I'd just been expanding, I heard him cry out. I lavish every noise that comes out of the disheveled blond before me. Growing more enthusiastic my passion became unbridled. I couldn't wait any longer to indulge in pleasure with the boy, so I positioned myself just outside his hole. I am a sizeable man so this wouldn't be pleasant at first for him and for that I felt remorse, but knew he would enjoy it eventually. The ring of muscle I was slowly pushing past constricted around my cock almost painfully tight, breathing slowly and running my hands gently over his belly I tried to calm him as I could see slight pain in his face.

"Relax as much as you can and this won't hurt so badly, Link. Breathe deeply," I commanded softly before continuing further into him. Several minutes later I was fully sheathed with his feverish body and he looked into my eyes again showing me his desire stricken face. Leaning over him and administering butterfly kisses to his neck, cheeks, and lips I waited patiently for him to loosen up. His arms found their way around my back and he rested his hands on my shoulders. At this action I commenced in my efforts to pleasure us both. Slowly I began to move inside him and pull out only to push and invade him again when I'd almost completely detached myself. He buried his fingertips into my shoulders and I place my hands on his hips pulling me further and further into him and I pick up my speed. He seems to at last be relishing my movements against him. This empowers me and gives me the notion that I could take it a bit further, so I lean in close to him and run my tongue over his ear leaving a wet trail behind it. I then bite down on his neck while maintaining a quick pace, judging by the grip tightening on my upper back I'd say he liked that, too.

Soon he was kissing my lips, biting my flesh, and fisting my hair just as I was his while our pace became erratic. Turning my sky child over onto his belly I continued pushing deeper inside of him while he pushed back brutally against my manhood virtually impaling himself harder. Pulling those beautifully cut hips closer to me I forced myself into him again and again. Link had taken to yelping occasionally and whimpering in need whenever I would slow for a moment. He needed this. I needed this. We needed this. Picking him up I lifted him off of the bed and he was extremely surprised, with this he toppled out of my grasp and onto the floor to my dismay. Chuckling inwardly for moment before resuming my serious stance I spoke powerfully to him, "Put your hands against the wall." He clamored to his feet as well as he could, it would seem he had weak knees, and faced the wall putting his hands on it like he was instructed. I was on him quickly after that raping his entrance with my fingers forcefully. He bucked back against them and I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Do you want this? Hm, Link, do you want it? I can give it to you." Taking my fingers away and pushing just the tip of myself into him I awaited an answer of some sort, and he pushed back toward me. Teasing him I held him with my strong arms just far enough away that he couldn't receive any more of my cock. Whining he waited for me to resume with his head down and body trembling.

Thrusting into him roughly I knew I was getting close to my peak. Placing one hand on his chest to hold him close and the other on his member I began to stroke him while diving into him causing his senses to be overwhelmed. Pumping furiously and throwing myself into him I bit his ear nearest me viciously. Wildly we both neared climax and as soon as I felt pressure build within my lower belly I tossed Link onto the bed before I could finish. I simply had to see his face, and those fiery eyes. Entering him again cruelly I continued just where we'd left off, pumping him heatedly and taking care of my own needs within hot wet cavernous inside. Breathing heavily I let out a final exclamation as I came in my hero. Riding out the orgasm I felt him near his own with a renewed fervor. Spilling seed onto my hand and his own abdomen Link bellowed in a voice ragged but smooth as silk, "Ghirahim!"

Chapter 9

The sky child spoke. All I could do was look at him, dumbfounded. Link had spoken, and not only had he done that but the first word out of his mouth was my name. I couldn't be more pleased! Shaking my head a little to get the hair out of my face and hopefully replace the look of pure shock with one of excitement I intended to ask questions all over again as if we had just met. First I felt a bit doubtful though and cautiously asked, "Was that a fluke? Am I imagining things? Would you speak again for me, Link?" Surveying his surroundings carefully as if speaking would hurt something he opened his mouth again hesitantly, "No. Apparently not, and yes I will continue to speak." Smiling up at me I could feel the enthusiasm even from such simple words! "By the Goddess herself this is cause for celebration, and great discussion. Let's clean up and continue this in my study.

After cleaning the broken glass from Link's quarters and a long shared bath with little romancings here and there, we finally made it to the library of the manor and sat at an ornate table in the center of the room. I had so many queries to fire at the boy and get long awaited actual replies. "So, how come you've never spoken before, surely you cried out as a child. What caused your long spell of being a mute?" I rendered my first and most often pondered musing into words. "Well, I'm not sure. As long as I can remember I just couldn't. Then after a while I just stopped trying to talk to anyone. Accepting my fate as it was I stayed silent. Everyone seemed to be really understanding, except you." He looked at me not with a look of contempt, but one of compassion for what was mentioned. "Alright, I'll give you that. So tell me how you feel about your entire stay here. I can't get enough of that newfound voice of yours! It's like velvet on my ears." Smirking widely at the thought of my perfect ears I looked into his eyes to truly hear him out. I was very curious of what was to come.

He began with a sigh and then went on, "It all seemed like the greatest of trials at first, as I had never been kidnapped before and knew it was my duty to help Zelda. I still have no idea what my quest really is but I still know deep down that it's very grave and important, so then-and even now I can never be truly happy and fully satisfied with being here. It's just wrong according to the Legend which I believe. Though there is one thing that makes all of this very difficult to accept. You. When we first met you did nothing but mutilate me and treat me like a piece of valuable trash, if that makes sense. I despised you from the moment we met, Ghirahim. Now things are a little more complicated. You provided for me and I know I was frustrating to deal with so eventually I just started seeing your side to things." He placed his arms behind his head and leaned back and continued his monologue, "I think I really fell for you when we first kissed. It just kind of feels like home here now since I've been here for so long. I can't say that I don't enjoy when you visit me, eat with me, and sometimes sleep over with me. I feel very _right_ with you, but very _wrong_ here. I can't stay forever. That would one day mean my friend's death, and even my own death or slavery to you. I simply can't allow that if there is anything possible that I can do about it, even if I care about you."

Looking at me boldly he said one last thing, "You know yourself that it can't stay this way." Frowning sadly and looking down he grew silent. That was a lot to swallow. I had known all of these things, but because of his silence I mistook it for ignorance. I thought he might be ok with someday being by my side and letting me love him forever in a new world that I would create. He truly is something, and has integrity and a sense of justice about him like no other. Pursing my lips a little I speak up, "I had thought this myself, though I had hoped this could be a prolonged sense of belonging for you. After all, Sky Child I've truly fallen for you. At first I had assumed I was only fascinated because of your silence and because of that never knowing what's on your mind. However, even now I sit with you and am awed by your words. So, in light of that we will come to a solution I'm sure. We can both sleep on that tonight, but for now please tell me more! Tell me about your home, the people close to you, and if you don't mind what you feel about me. I'm more than interested about all of these things." Changing the subject, in hopes to keep things from being morbid for just a bit longer, we continue our talk.

We spoke about everything from a giant bird that is his best friend in Skyloft to the Knight Academy that he attended. He told me many stories of the children he went to school with, and how he had a bit of a bully when he'd been home. We also spoke of his role in the legend and how he knew little to nothing about the whole thing at this point, which I suspect is because of seldom being in contact with the Goddess sword. I listened intently on into the evening and questioned him about things occasionally, which eventually led to my inquiry of Zelda again, "So, what is your relation to the Goddess now that you can explain yourself?" My face soured a bit as I asked him this. "I, uh," he thought for a moment, "told you before that we were best friends. I think maybe she has some other kind of feelings for me, but I'm really just her friend. I feel like I should protect her always though. We grew up together and she is kind of like a sister to me. You seem awfully jealous any time you talk about her." I wrinkled my nose and made a face of disgust, did I really wear that on my sleeve in such a way? No matter, finding myself a little frustrated I tried to converse about other things only to find my mind preoccupied with the jealousy that he had spoken of.

Standing and walking over to him I spoke while he stood as well, "Well, Link, I've very much enjoyed our time today, but I must retire. There is always work to be done on the dawn of the next day. I will contemplate everything you've told me today. So as I understand it, your wish is to be released and continue on in your destiny as my enemy?" he nodded with a gloomy demeanor about him. "All I can tell you right this moment is that I'll consider it, Hero. My own affections for you will make this a very difficult decision to come to, and if I assume you feel the same." Link remarked, "This couldn't possibly be easy." Walking over to him and embracing him tightly I softened my tone and told him, "I suppose we should get some rest, this has been a long day. I'm sure we'll encounter each other tomorrow. Do you need anything before bed?" He shook his head, and I softly kissed his lips before teleporting him back to his room. It was very late and the moon was bright tonight. When I had left his presence I stood outside the door for a few moments listening, and heard him begin to sing an old song whose lyrics were in many ancient texts. He was singing the Ballad of the Goddess to himself; after he had quieted I took my leave.

Lost in thought about the whole whirlwind of things in my head right now I walked all the way to my room in the manor. It was copious amounts of information to process really. After the lengthy walk I simply laid in bed staring out the window into the night sky thinking over the answers and my personal perspective of everything. Hours later I came to a conclusion, though I wouldn't be telling my hero of this for another week or so. The decision had been made and I would sleep now with the memory of boy's gentle song fresh in mind.

Epilogue

I really couldn't tell you how long I had stayed after the night we finally held our first conversation with one another. I spent a long time after that night trying to find any solution to everything to make both the Skyloftians and demons happy and able to live with each other on the surface, but with the revival of someone as evil and heartless as Demise it was simply impossible. I don't know why Ghirahim was so bent on bringing him back anyway; he even seemed flabbergasted when Demise cast him aside like a piece of trash that fateful day. There was no way to remedy any of it really and guilt still floods my heart this very moment just contemplating how everything came to an abrupt end for us, and him. Let me start from the beginning though, I digress.

The night we were able to talk about the situation as it stood in honesty with each other I told Ghirahim that I needed release to fulfill my destiny as the Goddess's chosen hero. He didn't disagree with me for a moment, and I really believe that my friend I'd grown so fond of had a streak of good within him deep down beneath his desires for his master. If he hadn't let me go then the world would have fallen to peril, and he knew that. I knew that. I had already failed as the world's hero by being captured and not being strong enough to resist him. I can't tell you, even now why he allowed me my freedom. After our talk I still spent about a week in his care, being fed and loved graciously until the day he returned me to my home. One evening he told me that I would never fathom the depths of his love for me as he embraced me warmly. Somehow I think I know how he felt, but Ghirahim was an intelligent man and might be right, I never will know.

There was one night that I could sense something different about him. He just wasn't his self, he seemed almost like a diluted color in comparison to the usual flamboyant and excited being he was. That night we made love and he held me for what seemed like forever and he gave me something. Ghirahim had never given me a gift before. It was a necklace of gleaming silver with a small crystal diamond-shaped pendant. It seemed very valuable and I don't know where someone would find such a treasure but he fastened it around my neck and told me to keep it close and think of him. I never took it off throughout my adventures. I traversed every inch of the luscious Faron woods, heated Eldin Volcano, and the barren Lanayru Desert searching for sacred flames to increase my power. I even took much time to grow spiritually with my sword and honed my skills. Ghirahim was always nearby though. Every time I conquered something that seemed bigger than I could possibly undertake he would be there at the end to congratulate me and tell me he'd see me again. There were even times that I would sit and talk with him, after fighting for my very life, for hours on into the morning. Normally I'd fall asleep and he'd always disappear before I woke. This is one of my greater flaws I suppose, sleeping so heavily and for so long.

Even in the peril I experienced I still loved my time with him, a few times he sparred with me to help me further my journey by increasing my skill with swordplay. It was all very helpful. This is why I just can't deny that he had to have been a good person even if he was called in destiny to do a very evil deed. The dawn of a day when I'd see my best friend again finally did come after what was surely all the work in the world. When we met she was in a magical barrier in a different time period than myself. It was a nice revival until she was kidnapped. I knew Ghirahim had always been jealous of her so I tried to be sympathetic about his rash actions, then I found that he would eventually have to kill her. Then ensued an arduous battle. I fought him like I'd never fought before! Meeting at the end of one another's blades wasn't ideal though, and I could see his feelings for me getting in the way of his task. I defeated him with my own hand and I killed Demise as well. After the defeat I searched frantically for Ghirahim hoping by the power of the Goddess that he would still be alive.

What I found wasn't exactly what I needed to see; it was hard to see him like that. He had reverted back to the form I had met him as with pristine white hair and a beautiful face though it was splattered with blood. His breathing was ragged and weighted as if his time were short. When I arrived I scooped him up into my arms and held him close, as he had me so many times before. It took him several seconds to even realize he had moved from the disgusted patch of earth that he lay in, but when he did he smiled up at me with that brilliant smile I'd grown so accustomed to seeing on his face. His entire form really was perfect to me. I didn't notice until I saw them hitting his face but I had to be crying because it wasn't raining and unrelenting drops of water just dripped down onto his face. He chuckled, which took a lot of effort, and coughed hard right after that. I remember it so clearly though it has been some time since then…

_I coughed and looked up into the sky child's face. I had never seen him so panic stricken and crying so hard. I knew this would be our fate. I had told him once before that we were bound by a thread of fate I believe. Even seeing clearly is a difficulty right now, as is breathing, existing, and holding on to anything. This is my hour of desperation if I ever had one; however I feel at peace somehow. Staring with a small bit of blood blurring my vision I see those blue eyes continue to pool with water that's cascading into my own face. I hate that he's upset but the warm water feels nice on my body that's growing colder by the minute. I don't think I've ever looked so pitiful lying here covered in filth, this is surely not the image of a demon lord. I laughed a bit then coughed up something nasty to the taste. Maybe it's better if I just keep trying to breathe. No, I have to tell him something. _

"_Link, listen," I wretched and he jolted a little, so worried about me, "I am dying." He cradled me a little more tightly but still tried not to crush me and began to sob harder. Moments later he looks back into my dark eyes and I attempt to continue, but speaking is such a trying task in my final hour, "I want nothing more than for you to know that I love you, very much. Thank you for saving everyone as well, you made an amazing hero. Don't mourn for me, somehow I feel like we shall meet again in another life." This is when I began to let my sadness leak out of my eyes as well, but I couldn't hold back my pure emotions right now and I whisper because that's all I can get out, "Please…remember me always." Then I could no longer hold my head up. My hair is falling into my face now without my consent. I hate how this happened, but I knew it was best. This is destiny! Damn this whole fate! Jarred from my thoughts I feel my head being lifted. Opening my eyes is hard but I manage and gaze one last time into the eyes I fell in love with and even catch a glimpse of the gift I had sent him away with. Bittersweet sadness fills me as I feel those soft loving lips caress mine once more. He never moved from there. I guess you could call this a kiss of death as I can feel my heart slowing down. I think I'm bleeding out because everything is going black._

I kissed him literally until he died in my arms. It was very traumatic for a long time after his death, which was quite graceful. I have never seen someone with no life left in them maintain such beauty. Ghirahim was always rather vain though. As soon as his heart stopped beating the sky turned a shade of gray and it started to rain very lightly. I felt like the world was grieving his passing with me. I took lots of time to clean him properly before giving him a nice burial, and I knew that's what he would want. 'No demon lord should go to the grave looking so miserable' is probably what he would say. So I did as I thought best. Laying him down I kissed his supple cheek one more time before saying goodbye. Burying him I packed the last of the dirt tightly and sought out a proper gravestone, which I found and engraved his name in with the Goddess's blade. When all was said and done I pulled out the harp I'd collected from my journey, and began to play the Ballad of the Goddess and sing to him before leaving him to rest. The song resounded in the woods and when I finished the sun peaked out and the rain subsided. Looking into the distance I felt like he was right, surely we would meet again somehow. Atop the gravestone I laid the necklace he had given to me down to rest with him, and took my leave.

I had forgotten all about my friends and returned to the sealed grounds to discuss with them what would happen now, but I never opened my mouth. Not even once did I speak to them or anyone else again. It's been almost a year since my beloved friend's death now. I have yet to talk to anyone at all since I last spoke to him, except myself. Occasionally I visit his grave and converse with him in my own ways, and sometimes sing to him or bring flowers. The sun shines perfectly onto his gravestone and it's surrounded by healthy trees; it is really a stunning sight just as he was. The one request he had was to never be forgotten, and believe me he never will. I've never met anyone like him to this day and don't' expect it honestly. He was a one of a kind. If I ever did speak to my friends I would try to explain what an amazing person he was, but I don't think they'd ever really understand things. So, as it stands it's still best to keep quiet and continue on through knight school. The imprint Ghirahim left on my life will forever remain in my heart.

I guess you could say _I love him_.


End file.
